Evil takes a form on Draco Malfoy
by missshyness
Summary: Hermione learns about the importance of context as she sees hope for a redeeming Draco. Oneshot


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so be gentle, but i beg of you... PLEASE REVIEW! any criticism at all is fairly welcome. Enjoy :)**

Evil takes a form on Draco Malfoy

It is rather amusing how we can figure out the meaning of one word from its context alone. For Hermione Granger the word "evil" meant nothing more than the absence of good, righteousness, and conscience. It was in the only context she ever found the word in. This concept was especially present now that she could feel the Great War building up to any moment now. The Dark Lord was near, and she feared for the lives of the ones she loved. She couldn't let anyone see her fear though; she couldn't let them know how vulnerable and exposed the darkness among them made her feel. She was strong after all, and she would make sure she stayed that way until it was all over. For now she could only hope for her sixth year at Hogwarts to run smoothly… and quickly.

Ever since class had started, however, she had a feeling of uneasiness. After the battle at the Ministry of Magic last year, it seemed like she was always on edge, always looking for signs of danger. She specifically kept an eye on Draco Malfoy: Slytherin royalty and the only son of a Death Eater, she couldn't afford for him to pull any stunts and scare away the few people that were willing to fight the war as it was. And she had every reason to believe he had something to hide. He didn't seem like himself lately. No confrontations, pranks or even awful name-calling that she was used to get from him. She found his behavior suspicious to say the least.

She often observed him from a distance, not too much though, just enough to make her two best friends worried about her.

"What do you keep staring at _him_ for 'Mione?" she remembered Harry saying to her after snapping her out of what seemed to be a trance she was in.

"I'm telling you, I think something's wrong with him!" I replied.

"Well, I bet he's probably just freaked out by the way you keep ogling him" a clearly jealous Ron had cut in.

Hermione scoffed. "You guys are so blind!" she stated next, and just like that she stood from her seat at the Gryffindor table where she was having breakfast, ignoring the annoyed glances the two men were throwing her way. She then, continued to leave the Great Hall, not before giving the Slytherin table one last glance. The spot he had once been in was now empty. "Hmm, strange" she thought. She had taken her eyes off of him for only a couple of minutes at most. She then thought about how he was sneaky like that, one trait he most certainly used to his advantage.

She had barely turned the corner on her way to the Gryffindor common room when she found her path blocked. Blocked by a well built torso on which she could only make out the silver and green striped pattern on his tie. She didn't have to look up to know who he was. She did anyway.

"Looking for me, Granger?" he coolly said. His eyes were grey and very penetrating, the strong look he was giving her made her uncomfortable. She did not let it show.

"Why would I be-"

"Oh, drop the act, mud blood. I am well aware of your incessant surveillance of my being. I gotta tell you, it's making me uncomfortable, I'm seriously considering reporting you to-"

"Like you would be so lucky, Malfoy" she hated the sneer that had found its way into his mouth. And she couldn't deny the sting she felt every time he called her that.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Granger, if I didn't know any better I would say you were developing a little crush there" his smirk only grew wider and his eyes were now glowing with malice.

"I would rather fall for a dementor" she snapped. She could not believe he made her lose her nerve so quickly. She wanted to slap him, or better yet PUNCH him. She considered the thought for a while but easily dismissed it. He was stronger than she was, physically speaking anyway, and she had already gotten away with slapping him on third year, she doubted he would be so allowing this time. And the darkness that now flashed in his eyes suggested she was right. She had a tight grip on her wand under her robes anyway, just in case.

"Well, you _would_ have better chance with one, than with me anyway… don't get your hopes up though, even _they_ might have a problem with kissing a mud blood like yourself," he seemed very pleased with himself on the surface, but Hermione was sure that if she looked closely she could see the troubled look in his eyes that he was, so convincingly, trying to hide. She made a face, and was about to reply sarcastically when it happened.

The horror that flashed suddenly in his eyes was disturbing. He became even paler if that was only possible. He stood still for a fraction of a second before directing his horrified look to his left inner forearm and subconsciously to her again. She was staring at him worriedly, noticing the action he was too shocked to have concealed.

"Malfoy are you o-"she didn't get to finish that sentence before he started running opposite where she was standing. She definitely needed to figure out what was happening, for he was not one to leave an argument before he was either defeated helplessly or had smugly found victory; mostly the latter. Neither of those things had happened and it made Hermione run after him.

He was damn fast and Hermione, never having liked exercise, panted with defeat after having lost him in one of the many corridors of this immensely monumental castle that served them for a school. She should have thought this through, she was now regretting following him at all, because her breakfast was threatening to make its way back to her mouth. She began to pace calmly after having rested a minute or two, her breath was still rough and her heartbeat strong, but she couldn't stay in the same place, it made her think too much.

She thought she knew what happened to Malfoy, and there had been something in his eyes that made her feel worried. And this was the first time she felt like that towards a certain blonde Slytherin…

_THUMP!_

What was that? She felt her heart start to race again and she peeked around the corner where she currently stood. There he was with his back against the wall, spread on the ground… passed out?

She hurried towards him and more worry hit her face when he found him eyes closed, drenched in sweat, his blonde hair stuck to his forehead and paler than she had ever seen him. She hesitated for a moment. She knew she had to get help but she couldn't help but want to verify her theory, so she did what her gut told her to do. She crouched to his left and undid his sleeve. Her heart sank as she confirmed what she had feared the most. There, burning on his white skin was the dark mark, still throbbing. Malfoy was a Death Eater.

She figured he had passed out from the pain it was causing him and she knew right away that she couldn't take him to the infirmary without bringing up a lot of unanswered questions, even for her. She considered taking him back to her dorm and slapped herself in the forehead before even finishing the thought. What was she going to do now?

She turned around to see if there was someone nearby who would've witnessed what had just happened, and that's when she saw it: a tall, wide door on the wall opposite where Malfoy currently laid; a door that had not been there before. She was almost excited, if it weren't for the situation she found herself in, she would've smiled.

"The Room of Requirements" she whispered to herself. She opened the door in question and a sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she entered a small room with a bed, two bedside tables, a sofa and a shelf stacked with books.

She levitated Malfoy and drew him inside. She then, continued to place him on the bed. Hermione noticed on one of the bedside tables, a bowl of cold water and a small towel. She scratched her forehead thinking that she had to take care of him if she wanted answers. She proceeded to submerging the towel in the bowl, making it damp, and pressing it carefully on his left forearm.

She saw his face relax, then, which came as a surprise, because she hadn't noticed the tense expression that was now leaving his face. She came to realize that Malfoy was a Death Eater alright, but she now doubted he was one willingly. She stood beside him for a while and when she decided he would be alright she walked the mahogany floorboards toward the bookshelf. After choosing one of her liking, she curled up on the sofa and read, waiting until he woke up.

Draco opened his eyes to gaze at an unfamiliar crystal chandelier that hung above the bed he was lying on. After processing that he did not know where he was, he tried to remember what had happened unsuccessfully. Last thing he recalled he was arguing with the bushy-haired witch and then his arm had…

He sat up with a sudden shriek; such a movement caused him instant nausea and had to lie back down for it to go away. He sat up again after a few seconds.

"You're finally up," he heard someone say. No. Scratch that. He heard _her_ say. He looked across the room where her voice had come from. He knew that if she was here with him, she must know by now. He had been unconscious for God knew how long! She must already know. Anger hit him, but then a little bit of hope, too? She sat on a couch, crossing her legs with a book on her lap. She didn't look back at him, too busy reading. It infuriated him that she didn't think his sudden wakefulness was worthy of her full attention.

"What the _fuck _did you do to me Granger?" he knew the answer to that. She hadn't done anything, but he was trying to get a response from her. He got his wish. Suddenly she shot a look at him, her brown, almost hazel eyes pierced right through his grey ones.

"I saved your ass, is what I did," she didn't raise her voice though, and this only got a rise out of him. He took his infuriated eyes from her tense ones and looked at his left arm. It no longer burned. He clenched his jaw, knowing that Granger, the stupid Gryffindor she was, had probably already told someone about it. He let out a patient sigh, acknowledging that he had to be calm to get through whatever was going to happen next.

"Who knows?" he said after a small pause. She stood up, a puzzled look on her face.

"I haven't told anyone," she lied. He was sure she was lying this stupid bitch took him for an idiot.

"DON'T _FUCKING _LIE TO ME MUD BLOOD!" he yelled. That had done it.

"FUCK YOU MALFOY! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AFTER I WAS THOUGHTFUL ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF," she burst. She seemed to gain composure and she continued, more calmly, "Now, I only expect you to be civil to me if you don't want me to go get Dumbledore right now."

Her threat did not scare him. But if he had a chance to get himself out of the mess he found himself in, he wouldn't pass it up, so he remained silent. He realized he was now sitting on the edge of the bed. He let out a sigh. As she heard him do this he felt her sit down next to him. He clenched his jaw because he did not like the proximity of her. They were silent for a while but he felt her eyes on him all the time.

"Will you stop staring at me soon?" he finally broke the silence. He glanced at her and he noticed her eyes drop to the floor and her cheeks flush. "What a strange reaction" he thought. She seemed to read his mind because she spoke next.

"I'm sorry if I'm staring, but I'm worried about you," she bit the inside of her cheek and it made her face look funny. "You had been acting weird all year and I knew something was up, and back there when we were arguing, I caught you looking at it" her eyes found his left arm and he instinctively moved it to clasp his jaw with his hand.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Save it m- Granger" he interrupted coolly. He did not know why she had kept his information to herself, information, that whether he liked it or not could actually save lives. And lives of people she cared for, too. It irritated the hell out of him that he could not seem to read her. What was going on inside that bushy exterior of a head had always been a mystery to him. "I don't need to hear your self-righteous lecture right now; I have enough problems as it is."

"I _could _help you, you know" the witch could NOT shut up. "Will you tell me how it happened?"

What an absurd question. "The Dark Lord took my arm and pointed his wand at it before he-"

"No need to do that… the sarcasm," she said. He had felt her flinch next to him when he mentioned Voldemort. She was scared. And with that realization he gave up hope. She couldn't help him, no one could. She interrupted his troubled thoughts once again.

"Why do you hate me Malfoy?" he turned his head to look at her, confused. She seemed to be really curious, her head lightly tilted to the side and her lips pursed. He blinked twice. This was definitely not a moment to discuss their past rivalry. But she didn't seem like backing down soon, so he decided he would answer.

"It's because- because…" he didn't know why. He knew alright, it was because he was supposed to. He thought for a minute. "I hate you because your blood is filthy" he finally answered, satisfied with his answer. But apparently so was she. Wait what? She was smiling a bit. It was disturbing.

"You don't have to follow him you know" she answered. It took him a while to realize they were back to Voldemort.

"Yes I do" he didn't realize he said it aloud until he saw the triumphant look on her face. She took his hand in hers. He tried to pull away but she pressed it tight. He panicked. They had never had contact with each other's skin for more than a few seconds, and it generally involved violence. He recalled the slap she had thrown his way back in third year. He finally looked into her eyes and they were warm and friendly. Granger could really be creepy when she wanted to.

"You will do the right thing M-Draco" she whispered. It was the first time she said his name. He looked at her, puzzled. Finally he found words.

"Why are you doing this?" he said, and he cringed when he heard the weakness in his own voice. She smiled. He frowned.

"I had it all wrong too, you know" she shrugged. "But I recently had a change of heart, and I know you will have one too." He felt a pull on his chest. He could not hold her gaze. He was embarrassed. Could it be? Did he have a conscience, and was it currently being awakened by object of his utmost repulsion? He shook the thought.

"You don't even know me." He stood up and shook her hand out of his, uncomfortable with the fact that they had touched for so long. He felt his arm burn once again, and he knew that was his cue to leave. He walked to the door and stopped before it. He didn't look back.

"I choose what I do with my life" that was the best he could come up with. He knew deep inside he was wrong. He had no choice.

"I know you do" he heard her say and he was annoyed with the fact that it sounded like she was smiling as she said it. He opened the door and walked out, muttering to himself.

He made his way to the dungeons knowing that this was the night when it all changed. He just didn't know how much.

That was the night he tried to kill Dumbledore.

Hermione left the Room of Requirements knowing she had done something right. She could feel it. She had always thought of the word "evil" as lack of goodness. But today, she had heard the word in a different context. The word "evil" in the context of Draco Malfoy meant not knowing any better. Malfoy had been raised a certain way and her thoughts lingered on the fact that all of his prejudice was due to his exposure to his father. She was going to help him. He needed her.

She made her way to the Gryffindor common room hoping she wouldn't have to give an explanation to where she had been all afternoon. She would keep his secret, knowing that there was still hope for him; she could see it in his once cold eyes.

When she finally reached the Fat Lady portrait she gave the password and slid in. she was surprised to find a Harry-less Ron. Her presence was acknowledged by the redhead as he motioned her to sit by him.

"Where were you all afternoon?" he questioned. "We thought you were mad at us, we searched the library and the dorms and you were nowhere to be found…" he looked at her expectantly.

"Speaking of we… where is Harry?" she said hoping to avoid his question. He looked at her suspiciously, but answered anyway.

"Dumbledore had him go to his office after lunch" he said. She felt her stomach flinch and realized she had not eaten. What a perfect excuse.

"I am starving! I'll go to the kitchen see what the house-elves have to offer me" she said happily tugging at her stomach. She waltzed out of the common room leaving a confused Ron smiling puzzled after her.

Hermione was relieved when she peeked into the common room, being back from the kitchen, and saw it empty. She smiled and made her way to her dorm room. It hadn't been 5 minutes after she had entered her room when someone knocked. She immediately grabbed her wand and held it to her side. As she opened the door she found herself pointing her wand at a very distraught Harry.

His face was dirty and his hair was a mess, but what startled her was the look in his green eyes. Something was very wrong.

"D-D-Dumbledore… he's- he's…" he paused and she could see him swallow, "he's dead. Snape killed him"

Her heart sank and she felt like crying, but she held back. Harry still had something to say, so she waited. "Malfoy, he-"she tensed up at the sound of his name, "He let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Come on, Hermione there is no time!"

She placed her palm on her chest and her eyes widened. She was sure she had gotten to him, what had happened? When she finally came to her senses, people were running outside and Harry was nowhere in sight. She rushed out the door and through the halls until she felt someone pull her into a broom closet. His hand covered her mouth and he had her pressed up against the wall of the tiny room. There were tears in his eyes.

"I need you to help me; I've done the most horrible thing" he begged and his voice broke. He seemed so desperate, she had to trust him. She nodded and then he let go of her.

"I never wanted any of this, I thought it was the only way to go, I- I-…" he couldn't go on, but she understood. She urged him to calm down for they only had so much time. Once calm, he explained how Voldemort had a hold on his mother, which was the only person he had ever truly cared for. He sobbed desperately trying to make her see what she already knew. Her mind was racing because she had to come up with a plan to protect him, to make sure everything turned out alright for him and his mother. She didn't have to think too much. She sent him to McGonagall, who she had heard back in the corridors, was at Dumbledore's office. She promised Draco she would get his mother.

When she found herself outside, it was chaos. Spells were thrown in every direction and she could see the army of black cloaks and skull masks in front of their own army of students, teachers, and aurors from the Order. She had to find her. She had seen her once or twice in the Daily Prophet, when being a Malfoy meant being wizard Royalty of some sorts. It was different now.

She spotted her behind her husband who was entertained throwing spells at her classmates. But Narcissa Malfoy didn't seem to do anything but search in the crowd for someone. Draco. She dodged a couple of spells thrown as she made her way towards the elegant and yet desperate lady. When she reached her, in a moment of oversight, Draco's mother held a wand at her, touching the tip of her nose. Hermione looked at her, with her arms raised and saw nothing but fear, so she knew she had to speak.

"I can take you to Draco" she found herself saying. The expression on her face flashed from scared to hopeful as soon as she had finished pronouncing his name. Narcissa nodded and looked around, trying to find a way to sneak into the castle unnoticed.

Hermione suddenly knew who Draco had inherited this trait from, when she found herself back inside the castle without anyone noticing their sudden absence. When they reached the headmaster's office, Hermione could hear soft murmurs coming from inside. She opened the door, and in a matter of three seconds or less, she was witnessing the tenderest scene to ever involve Draco Malfoy. He was kneeling on the floor next to his mother holding her for dear life as McGonagall smiled approvingly; she looked at Hermione, and nodded gently. Hermione suddenly realized the wetness of her cheeks and as she came to her senses she found out she was crying. A smile twisted in her lips.

Draco stood up and walked towards her. She instinctively took a step backwards not knowing what to expect. He smiled, and reached her. Cradling her face in his cold hands, he looked into her eyes and said "Thank you so much… Hermione," she flinched at the sound of her name from his lips. She smiled back before he pulled her closer and kissed her lips.

When he pulled away, she found her fingers intertwined at his nape. Her heart, she didn't know whether it was beating furiously, or stopped beating altogether. She suddenly felt very much aware that they had an audience. She let go of him and brought a hand to one of her, now burning, cheeks.

McGonagall cleared her throat, clearly as uncomfortable as Hermione. She then, explained they needed to head out to the battle. She handed Narcissa what seemed to be a Portkey and motioned to Draco. She realized that they couldn't go back out there without facing danger. Hermione smiled at Draco and her mother knowing McGonagall was going to send them somewhere safe. She turned for the door and ran to the battle as she clutched her chest with one of her hands. She was sure that was the last time she would ever see Draco Malfoy.

The Death Eaters were retrieving she could see. But they were waiting for something, she couldn't figure out what until…

"Draaaacooooo?!" Lucius Malfoy had yelled among the Death Eaters. Hermione could pick him out of the crowd, for his long white hair peeked outside of his black cloak. Her heart stopped at the mention of his name once more.

What were they going to do? Draco had left with his mother and the Death Eaters were waiting for him to be on their way. Hermione's heart raced and she couldn't possibly imagine a scenario in which this could end well.

She suddenly felt Lucius' eyes on her and she froze. He couldn't possibly know she was the one who took his wife away. How? He had been so distracted, and Narcissa had been so careful. She did not have an explanation to his piercing eyes staring right at her. Or through her? She felt the blood leave her face as she felt a hand grasp her own. She looked to her right and there he stood. Draco stood tall beside her, even though she could feel his burning mark through her clothes. She looked at him but he didn't look back. He was staring at his father. She turned to look at Lucius, and she could see even through his skull mask that his face was blushed with anger and hate. And then just like that, he disapparated. It was like that was the trigger. One by one the Death Eaters started to go. One by one.

They were all gone before Hermione could lift her gaze to the man standing beside her. He looked back at her and smiled. She had never seen Draco Malfoy smile like this before and today, she had seen him do it twice. She tightened the grip she had on his hand and she knew. She knew that from that moment on, he would stand beside her through the War that was yet to come. And somehow, she didn't feel afraid anymore.

The End


End file.
